Merci James!
by Loulou2a
Summary: Comment faire quand on est amoureux d'un de ses amis? C'est justement la question que se pose Sirius. Heureusement, James sera là pour lui donner un coup de main. Slash SBRL - Préquelle de ma fic "Le pire cauchemar de James".
1. Chapitre 1

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un slash, mon couple préféré.

Note : Cette histoire est tirée de ma fic "Le pire cauchemar de James". Dans l'épilogue James se souvient du moment où ses deux amis se sont révélés l'un à l'autre. J'ai repris et approfondis ce passage du point de vue de Sirius.

- "Tu ne viens pas Sirius?"

- "Je n'ai pas faim, Peter. Mais vas-y toi. Remus et James sont déjà descendus."

Peter quitta le dortoir, son ventre criant famine et laissa son camarade seul.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se mit à contempler le paysage. Du haut de la tour de Gryffondor, la vue était imprenable sur le parc et la forêt interdite. Sirius appréciait ce lieu mystérieux dans lequel il avait connu bon nombre d'aventures avec les maraudeurs, particulièrement les soirs de pleines lunes où les quatre amis, sous leur forme animale, en devenaient les maîtres.

Le jeune homme aimait être à Poudlard. Son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie avait été une délivrance pour lui, lui permettant enfin de quitter sa famille qu'il détestait tant. Il était de retour depuis maintenant une semaine pour sa dernière année d'étude, dernière année d'insouciance avant de rentrer dans la violence de la guerre.

Il s'appuya contre la paroi de pierre et soupira. D'habitude, il était heureux de revenir au château. Il avait toujours un tas d'idées pour faire des blagues aux Serpentard ou pour de nouvelles découvertes, mais cette année tout était différent. Cette année, Sirius avait pris conscience de quelque chose de très important pour lui. Il avait réalisé, depuis la rentrée, qu'il était amoureux.

Tout adolescent, en aurait été ravi, mais pour Sirius, tout cela était nouveau. Il se sentait perdu. Il ressentait tant d'émotions. Jamais, il n'avait pensé qu'il puisse tomber amoureux.

James avait commencé à s'intéresser aux filles en début de quatrième année et avait eu sa première petite amie quelques mois plus tard. L'année suivante, Lily Evans avait attiré toute son attention, il avait décrété qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et n'avait de cesse depuis de l'inviter à sortir malgré tous ses refus. Son ami lui avait, durant toutes les vacances, parlé de ses plans pour enfin conquérir le cœur de sa belle. James était très décidé car il savait que c'était sa dernière chance.

Sirius, quant à lui, malgré son immense succès auprès de la gente féminine n'avait jamais été intéressé. Toutes les filles le dévoraient des yeux, espérant attirer son attention, mais le beau brun ne leur accordait aucun regard. Le jeune homme préférait rester avec ses amis. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais posé la question, mais il était indifférent à tout ce qui touchait les rendez-vous, les relations de couples, l'amour. Il avait trois merveilleux amis et c'était bien suffisant pour lui.

C'est pourquoi, il se sentait à présent si perdu. L'amour lui avait toujours été inconnu et maintenant ses sentiments remplissaient tout son être. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cette personne. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Cela avait été si soudain. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

Il ne s'en serait jamais douté, quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'il quittait le quai de la gare. Il avait passé une grande partie des vacances d'été avec James, Remus et Peter étant en vacances avec leur famille. Son ami l'avait aidé à trouver, puis emménager l'appartement qu'il s'était acheté avec l'héritage de son oncle Alphard. Ils avaient fait la fête et avaient décidé que leur dernière année à Poudlard serait mémorable. Ils voulaient laisser leur empreinte au château. Ils avaient planifié des blagues et ils étaient pressés de faire part de leurs trouvailles aux deux autres maraudeurs.

Sirius se souvint de leurs nombreuses nuits blanches durant lesquelles ils discutaient, jouaient aux batailles de cartes explosives, ressassaient leurs exploits ou bien quand James le bassinait encore et encore au sujet de la rouquine qui avait ravi son cœur.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il était encore insouciant, son esprit entièrement tourné vers cette nouvelle année qui serait sans aucun doute la meilleure. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la révélation qui prit Sirius au dépourvu, le jour de la rentrée, sur le quai 93/4.

Le jeune brun parcourait la foule, assemblée devant la locomotive, à la recherche de son meilleur ami, un garçon tout aussi brun que lui mais avec une tignasse indomptable. James était en grande conversation avec le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch, Mike Paterson, un élève de sixième année. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Il se tourna pour saluer cette personne qu'il était heureux de revoir après ces deux longs mois de vacances, mais ces mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il croisa les prunelles or de son vis-à-vis. Il était hypnotisé, incapable de détourner le regard. La voix de son ami le sortit de son mutisme et il réalisa alors à quel point son propriétaire lui avait manqué.

Sirius fut silencieux durant tout le voyage en train, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti sur le quai. Pourquoi la simple vue d'un de ses meilleurs amis lui avait fait tant d'effet ? Il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer.

Et maintenant, alors qu'il était seul dans son dortoir, les mêmes questions revenaient inlassablement à son esprit. Depuis la rentrée, il s'était surpris à mainte reprise à fixer les beaux cheveux châtains, les fines lèvres roses remuer alors que le jeune homme expliquait le dernier cours de DFCM à Peter. La vieille, il avait traîné délibérément dans le dortoir pour observer son ami sortir de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Sirius ne se reconnaissait plus et surtout s'en voulait d'éprouver de tels sentiments.

Le bruit de la porte le détourna de ses sombres pensées et il vit apparaître une tignasse brune dans l'embrassure.

-"Padfoot ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?" S'étonna le jeune homme qui n'était autre que James Potter, le meilleur ami de Sirius.

-"Rien, Prongs! Je réfléchissais!" Répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-"Je te trouve bien songeur ces derniers temps." Remarqua le jeune Potter en s'asseyant sur le lit pour lui faire face.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre et après un bref coup d'œil au brun il reporta son regard sur le parc.

-"C'est vraiment rare de te voir si pensif. Quelque chose ne va pas?" Le questionna t-il de nouveau, inquiet du manque d'entrain de son presque frère.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête et prétextant avoir faim, se leva et quitta son dortoir en laissant un James plus que pantois.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En ce début de matinée, le ciel était clair et une légère brise soufflait. Les cris des quelques jeunes filles qui trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau du lac parvenaient aux oreilles de Sirius, allongé à l'ombre du grand chêne. Le jeune homme s'était levé aux aurores, incapable de se rendormir après son rêve plus que osé.

N'importe quel adolescent aurait trouvé cela tout à fait normal de rêver de ce genre de chose sauf que généralement la personne qui envahissait vos nuits étaient de sexe opposé et non l'un de vos amis.

Sirius était très perturbé par ce rêve. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de miel et aux yeux tout aussi clair couché sous lui, nu, le suppliant de le prendre. Il s'était réveillé pantelant, excité et en sueur, un brûlant désir lui parcourant le corps. Jamais un songe n'avait été aussi érotique, il se contentait d'habitude de quelques baisers et déclarations.

Le jeune Black poussa un grand soupir et roula sur le ventre, cachant sa tête dans ses coudes. Il se trouvait dans une situation difficile. Il était amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis et ne pouvait plus se trouver dans la même pièce que lui sans que ses yeux ne dérivent sur ses lèvres qu'il mourrait envie de goûter.

Sirius était complètement désespéré, dépassé par ses sentiments et son désir pour l'autre garçon. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour chasser ses images de sa tête et oublier le jeune homme châtain. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment, les quatre amis étaient inséparables et James lui avait rappelé à plusieurs reprises son comportement étrange. Il ne souhaitait aucunement mettre leur amitié en péril.

Il resta de longues minutes allongé dans l'herbe, retardant au maximum le moment où il devrait se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, fuyant ainsi le garçon qui peuplait ses rêves.

-"Te voilà!"

Sirius releva la tête pour voir un jeune homme brun venir vers lui, une carte dans la main. Il jura intérieurement. Il avait complètement oublié de prendre la carte du maraudeur, ôtant ainsi à ses amis le moyen de le retrouver.

-"Je suis venu de chercher pour le petit dej!" Précisa James, lui tendant une main qu'il prit pour se remettre debout.

Ils traversèrent le parc pour rejoindre le château, James ressassant à quel point Lily était belle le matin. Sirius sourit devant l'entrain de son ami à conquérir le cœur de la jeune fille. Il aurait aimé avoir le même enthousiasme, mais si les chances de James étaient infimes, celles qu'il avait un jour d'être aimé en retour par le châtain étaient nulles. Il en était certain.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il jeta un bref regard à la table des rouge et or et fut soulagé de voir qu'IL n'était plus là. Il s'assit au coté de James n'écoutant que vaguement les nombreux éloges fait à la préfète en chef.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée et sa révélation, il prit son petit déjeuner calmement, son regard n'ayant nul besoin de se focaliser sur un certain garçon en face de lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Sirius tentait en vain de faire son devoir de potion mais la vue du châtain, à la table du fond, lui ôtait toute concentration. Il s'était toujours demandé d'où Remus tirait sa patience légendaire. Le lycanthrope expliquait depuis une bonne heure le dernier cours de métamorphose à Peter et le garçon ne comprenant toujours pas obligeait son ami à lui répéter le processus pour la énième fois. L'aîné des Black aurait abandonné depuis longtemps mais il en était tout autrement de Remus. Il était toujours prêt en venir en aide. Il était calme et gentil avec tout le monde. Sirius avait, depuis leur rencontre, été fasciné par cet aspect là de sa personnalité. Il en avait lui même beaucoup profité.

Ce coté serein de Remus contrastait parfaitement avec le loup sauvage qui partageait son corps. Les jours avant la pleine lune, il était très irritable et Peter aurait hésité deux fois avant de lui faire répéter l'explication du cours.

Sirius regardait la lueur des flammes danser dans les cheveux de son ami quand ce dernier releva la tête et lui sourit. Il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur et dut retenir une irrépressible envie de dévorer cette bouche tentatrice. Il se leva précipitamment et disparut dans les escaliers menant au dortoir, s'éloignant ainsi de l'objet de ses désirs.

En sécurité dans la chambre des maraudeurs, loin de toute tentation, il balança son devoir sur le bureau et se jeta sur son lit. Si un simple sourire avait tant d'effet sur lui, les choses se compliquaient sérieusement. Il s'allongea plus confortablement, ses deux orbes gris fixés sur le plafond, se préparant pour une nouvelle introspection de ses sentiments ô combien perturbants.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses réflexions furent interrompues quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur James Potter. Décidemment, il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil le poursuiveur déposer un livre sur le bureau, puis fouiller un tiroir pour ne rien en sortir et enfin faire quelque pas devant son lit. De toute évidence il n'était pas le seul préoccupé.

Après quelques minutes de ce petit manège, James vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Sirius avait énormément d'affection pour l'autre garçon, il détestait cependant le voir avec cet air intrigué. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Il espérait seulement que James n'ait pas découvert son terrible petit secret ou plutôt son nouveau penchant amoureux.

-"Lily est vraiment belle!" Lança soudainement James. "Elle a des cheveux si doux, et ses yeux! On dirait deux émeraudes!"

Sirius soupira. Pour le moment, son ami lui ressortait les mêmes banalités au sujet de la rouquine. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer. Il était parti pour un nouveau couplet sur la beauté, l'intelligence et la magnificence de Lily Evans. Est-ce que James se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait être ridicule et surtout ennuyeux par moment?

-"Je suis persuadé qu'elle finira bientôt par craquer. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est dingue de moi." Poursuivit James avec toujours le même enthousiasme.

Le monologue dura de longues minutes avant que Sirius ne voit son meilleur ami le fixer avec une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux.

-"Tu as déjà ressenti ça?" Le questionna t-il alors.

-"Quoi?" S'étonna Sirius, pris au dépourvu.

-"Des sentiments amoureux." Précisa James, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il devait sûrement repenser à la préfète.

Sirius se tendit et s'assit. James aurait-il compris ? Etait-il si évident ?

-"Je.." Hésita t-il, le regard baissé pour éviter celui de son vis-à-vis.

-"Allez Paddy, on est frère, tu peux tout me dire." Le rassura James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-"Ok! Souffla Sirius. "Je suis amoureux!"

-"Je le savais!" S'exclama James en se levant, les bras vers le ciel. "Notre petit chien fou a enfin découvert l'amour. Il était temps, je commençais à désespérer. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu finisses par devenir moine."

-"Très drôle James!" Ironisa Sirius. "Et puis je sais même pas ce qu'est un moine."

-"Un truc moldu sans importance!" Indiqua James, balayant l'air de la main. "Le plus important," poursuivit-il de vive voix, "c'est qu'une fille a enfin attiré l'attention du ténébreux et insaisissable Sirius Black."

Sirius grimaça au mot "fille". De toute évidence, James n'avait pas tout deviné. Il voudrait certainement connaître le nom de la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Le jeune homme avait peur de la réaction de son ami quand il connaîtrait son identité. Il craignait tant de perdre son amitié.

James avide d'en savoir plus, ne tarda pas à poser la question fatidique.

-"Alors qui est l'heureuse élue?" S'enquit-il une fois ses hourras terminés. "Quelle est la petite chanceuse qui a réussi à te faire craquer?"

Sirius respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se leva. Il fit quelque pas, se triturant les mains, la tête baissée, n'osant regarder son ami.

-"Euh! C'est compliqué James. Je…" Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Il serra les poings, il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et releva la tête. Le regard de James était plein d'incompréhension mais aussi d'inquiétude.

-"Ne me dis pas que c'est Lily!" S'alarma t-il.

-"Bien sur que non!" Se dépêcha de répliquer Sirius.

-"Une fille de Serpentard?"

Sirius inclina la tête en signe de dénégation.

-"C'est … C'est … C'est Remus!" Lâcha t-il enfin, la voix brisée.

Il entendit un "oh" d'exclamation et honteux, se mit à contempler ses chaussures. Le silence s'abattit durant quelques instants sur le dortoir, Sirius attendant avec angoisse une réaction de James.

-"Ouah! On peux dire que c'est une surprise!" S'exclama t-il après un moment, donnant une tape dans le dos de Sirius. "Tu as craqué pour notre petit Moony."

Sirius releva les yeux et vit le sourire étiré le visage de son meilleur ami. Apparemment il n'était pas dégoûté, ni en colère, il était juste étonné.

-"Tu m'en veux ?" Demanda t-il timidement.

-"Mais non!" Le rassura t-il. "Après tout, je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant." Ajouta t-il en s'essayant sur son lit.

Sirius ne comprenait pas ses paroles et l'interrogea du regard.

-"Moony et toi, vous avez toujours été très proches. Vous avez une relation très différente de celle que nous avons tous les deux. Tu es très protecteur avec lui et plein d'attention. Je suis sur que vous ferez un très beau couple."

-"Pas la peine de t'emballer Prongs! Ca n'arrivera pas! Il ne n'aime pas."

-"On ne sait pas."

-"C'est évident." Soupira Sirius. "Il n'aime pas les garçons."

-"Si je ne m'abuse toi non plus, et pourtant tu es amoureux de Moony."

James avait raison mais Sirius savait que ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être partagés. La vie n'était pas un roman à l'eau de rose où les héros finissaient heureux et ensembles pour le restant de leur vie.

-"Sirius, tu dois lui dire!" Lui conseilla James.

-"Jamais! Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié, je ne le supporterais pas. Il serait probablement dégoûté." Grimaça t-il. "Comment réagirais tu si je te disais que j'étais amoureux de toi?"

-"Euh! Je serais stupéfait." Avoua James. "Mais jamais je ne serais dégoûté. Je te dirais simplement que mon cœur est déjà pris et que je t'aime comme un frère. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Remus." Assura t-il en voyant l'air dépité de Sirius. "Je suis persuadé que Remus a des sentiments pour toi."

-"C'est impossible."

-"Remus est tellement différent avec toi." Nota James, ne tenant pas compte des mots de Sirius. "C'est quelqu'un de réservé mais avec toi il se lâche complètement. Tu arrives toujours à lui rendre le sourire."

-"Je suis son ami." Le coupa Sirius.

-"Non, il y a autre chose et j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Il…"

James s'interrompit en attendant des voix dans les escaliers. Peter et Remus montaient dans le dortoir.

-"On en reparlera plus tard!" Lança t-il à Sirius avant que les deux autres maraudeurs n'ouvrent la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après le dîner, Sirius avait été entraîné par James dans une salle vide. Son ami avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'il révèle ses sentiments au châtain. Devant son refus, James lui avait alors proposé de l'aider. Avec autant d'insistance, Sirius n'avait pas pu refuser et James lui avait alors certifié qu'il aurait l'élu de son cœur dans ses bras avant la fin du mois.

Les jours qui suivirent, Sirius était plus détendu. Sa discussion avec James lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et l'avait apaisé. Il devait cependant continuer de se contrôler en présence du châtain, chose peu évidente durant les cours où ils étaient en binôme.

Sirius en aurait presque tué son meilleur ami quand ce dernier avait choisi l'attrapeur des Serdaigle comme partenaire en DFCM, le laissant ainsi avec Remus. Il s'était concentré, durant les deux heures de cours, sur le tableau, le professeur et ses parchemins afin de ne pas laisser son regard glisser sur son voisin de table.

James ne lui reparla pas une seule fois de son nouvel attrait amoureux mais Sirius savait que son ami complotait quelque chose. Il avait un plan en tête.

Un samedi matin après le petit déjeuner, les quatre maraudeurs étaient dans la salle commune, attablés pour faire leurs devoirs. Sirius finissait un essai pour le cours de métamorphose, James dévorait des yeux la jeune fille assise plus loin et Remus aidait Peter avec un devoir de potions.

Sirius, son écrit achevé, reposa sa plume et étira ses bras derrière son dos. James qui avait également fini et qui ne pouvait plus contempler sa belle car cette dernière avait quitté la pièce, proposa à son ami d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à atteindre un vieil arbre à la lisière de la foret interdite. Sirius s'y adossa tandis que James s'allongea, les bras croisés à l'arrière de la tête, le regard dirigé vers le feuillage.

-"J'ai un plan!" Déclara t-il soudainement.

-"A quel sujet?" S'enquit Sirius.

-"Pour Moony évidemment." Rigola James. " Vous serez bientôt le deuxième plus beau couple de Poudlard."

-"Deuxième?" S'étonna Sirius.

-"Après moi et Lily." Précisa James, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sirius trouvait James bien optimiste même s'il serait le plus heureux de voir ces deux couples se former. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour personne et James aimait sincèrement la préfète. Cela serait merveilleux si tout deux étaient aimés en retour.

-"Il a des sentiments pour toi." Déclara James, se redressant pour faire face à son ami. "Je l'ai observé attentivement ces derniers jours et j'en suis certain." Rajouta t-il devant le scepticisme de Sirius. "Moony te jette des petits coups d'œil discrets. Il sourit dès que tu entres dans une pièce."

-"Ca ne veut rien dire." Intervint Sirius, qui ne voulait pas de fausse joie.

-"Tu vas finir par m'écouter!" Insista James, s'agenouillant devant Sirius. "Il y a quelque chose entre vous et j'ai un plan pour connaître ses sentiments."

-"Je t'écoute!"

-"Bien!" Acquiesça t-il. "Après le dîner, monte discrètement dans le dortoir et reste caché sous la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à mon signal."

-"Quoi?"

-"Ne pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis! Tu me remercieras après d'avoir fait en sorte que Moony et toi soyez ensemble."

-"Si ça arrive, je te ferais un gros bisous, Prongs!" Se réjouit Sirius.

-"Si tout se passe bien, je pense pas que Moony appréciera."

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette remarque. Sirius, bien que ne connaissant pas le plan de son ami, espérait sincèrement qu'il fonctionne et qu'il puisse enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait tant: être aimé en retour.

* * *

Voilà c'était le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et on saura si le plan de James a fonctionné.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le dernier chapitre est là. Pour ceux qui ont lu "Le pire cauchemar de James", vous reconnaitrez surement un passage.

Chapitre 3

Sirius finit rapidement son repas et après avoir informé ses amis qu'il allait faire un tour dans le château, il fit un clin d'œil à James et regagna la tour Gryffondor. Heureusement pour lui, la salle commune était vide, personne ne le verrait monter dans son dortoir. Il fouilla dans la malle de James à la recherche de la cape et après s'être assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre face à la porte, il s'en recouvrit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre James et à prier pour que le plan réussisse.

En attendant, il se laissait aller à imaginer comme la vie serait merveilleuse s'ils étaient en couple. De nombreuses images de son ami défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il le voyait au réveil, à la sortie de la douche vêtu d'une simple serviette, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son ventre plat, mâchouiller sa plume alors qu'il était concentré sur un devoir, faire le tour de la salle commune et aider ses camarades pour leurs devoirs. Il se plaisait à l'observer à chaque instant de la journée. Il le trouvait tellement attirant.

Après avoir répété pour la énième fois sa déclaration dans sa tête, il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il se calma et se retint de respirer quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

-"De quoi voulais-tu me parler James?"

Sirius sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il vit l'objet de tous ses désirs entrer à la suite de James. Ce dernier ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Il scruta la pièce des yeux avant de se retourner vers le châtain et de lui proposer de s'asseoir.

"James, j'étais en plein dans mon devoir de potion, alors dis moi ce que tu voulais!" Grommela Remus, toujours debout face à James.

Sirius ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ne voulant pas être remarqué. Il suivait l'échange avec un grand intérêt. Il sourit à l'air grognon de Remus. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé en plein travail.

"Bon très bien!" Dit James qui allait enfin s'expliquer. "Je sais que tu es amoureux."

Sirius fut étonné du ton si direct de James. Il tourna rapidement son regard vers Remus, voulant voir sa réaction. Il se mit à bredouiller et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie. James aurait-il raison?

"Je sais que tu es amoureux." Répéta son ami. "Et je sais de qui!"

James parla avec une telle conviction que Sirius en fut surpris. Il n'avait pas lâché Remus des yeux. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé un visage impassible. Essayait-il de cacher sa gêne?

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Lança t-il d'un air qui se voulait indifférent.

James se serait-il trompé? Non, c'était impossible. Il y avait tant cru. Sirius sentit ses yeux le picoter. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer. Il se reprit et reporta son attention sur l'échange. La discussion n'était pas terminée.

"Pas de ça avec moi Moony." Sourit James. "Après tout, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de l'aimer."

"Comment peux tu dire ça?" S'insurgea le lycanthrope. "Je trahis sa confiance, son amitié. S'il savait ce que je ressentais il me fuirait. Il serait dégoûté de savoir que chaque nuit je rêve de lui, que je l'observe du coin de l'œil quand il se déshabille, que tout mon monde s'illumine quand il me sourit…"

Un feu s'alluma dans le cœur de Sirius. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il ressentait exactement la même chose. James avait raison, Remus avait des sentiments pour lui. Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour s'empêcher de bondir de joie et courir vers l'homme de ses rêves pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il devait cependant se calmer et écouter la suite.

"Tu devrais le lui dire." Lui conseilla James.

"Pour qu'il me rejette?" Grimaça Remus.

Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille? Jamais il ne pourrait le rejeter. Il l'aimait tant. Il devait se déclarer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le lycanthrope se fourvoyer ainsi.

"Comment peux tu savoir ce qu'il ressent si tu ne lui parles pas. Tu pourrais avoir des surprises."

"Je suis lucide James. Je sais que Sirius ne m'aimera jamais." Conclu t-il.

Remus avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix si triste. Il devait intervenir. Il avait assez attendu. Il aimait Remus et ce dernier l'aimait. La vie était vraiment formidable parfois. C'était le moment de sortir de sa cachette pour être enfin heureux avec le garçon de ses rêves.

"Tu te trompes!" Lança t-il en laissant tomber la cape d'invisibilité à ses pieds.

Remus se retourna et Sirius plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles or. Il s'avança l'entement vers lui, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il était à cet instant, le plus heureux des hommes.

"Je t'aime Remus."

Il combla la faible distance qui les séparait et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira fortement, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

"Je t'aime tant Remus!" Répéta t-il.

Il s'écarta légèrement et prit le visage de Remus en coupe. Il voulait admirer cette beauté et savourer ce moment si précieux.

Tout en caressant du pouce la mâchoire du jeune homme, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur cette bouche tant désirée. Et alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait et se refermait, signe que James quittait la pièce, il entrouvrit les lèvres de son aimé pour capturer sa langue et ainsi entamer un long ballet. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Remus et posa son autre bras dans son dos pour le garder contre lui. Il sentait son compagnon s'abandonner dans ce baiser et ses bras. Il se trouvait au paradis.

Il s'ensuivit une succession de baisers, aucun des deux ne voulant s'éloigner de l'autre.

Sirius coucha son désormais petit ami sur son lit et ne quitta ses lèvres que pour mieux embrasser son cou, ses cheveux et mordiller son oreille, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Ils se découvrirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, les mains s'invitant dans la partie pour explorer le corps de l'autre.

"J'ai tellement rêvé de t'avoir ainsi dans mes bras!" Avoua Sirius entre deux baisers.

"Et moi donc!" Sourit Remus. "J'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments en vain. Je t'aime tellement Sirius Orion Black."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius était allongé sur son lit, tenant son petit ami tout contre lui, lui caressant avec douceur les cheveux et déposant des petits baisers sur son visage.

Ils s'étaient enfin déclarés et après s'être dévorés mutuellement, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'attendre avant d'aller plus loin. Après tout, ils auraient tout le temps pour se découvrir. Bien que débardant de désir pour Remus, Sirius savait que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.

"Ca te dérangerais si j'embrassais Prongs!" Demanda soudainement Sirius, se redressant pour être face à Remus.

"Pourquoi tu voudrais l'embrasser ?" L'interrogea t-il, curieux de cette soudaine question.

"Je lui ai promis un gros bisous si son plan fonctionnait." Sourit Sirius et il déposa un baiser sur le nez de son petit ami.

"Je dois donc comprendre que cette mise en scène est une idée de James." Nota Remus.

"Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que je t'aimais. J'avais peur de perdre ton amitié. Quand James l'a su il a insisté pour que je me déclare mais je ne voulais pas. Il a alors eu l'idée de te parler pendant que j'étais caché sous la cape. Il était persuadé que tu avais aussi des sentiments pour moi." Expliqua Sirius, serrant le lycanthrope plus fort contre lui.

"J'avais vraiment honte de mes sentiments!" Avoua Remus, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son amoureux. "J'ai toujours su que je ressentais autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi. J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi l'année dernière. J'ai essayé en vain de t'oublier. C'était mal de ressentir ça, je…"

Sirius interrompit la confession de son ami par un baiser. Il y mit tout son amour afin de rassurer le châtain. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Lui-même s'en était voulu d'éprouver des sentiments pour un autre garçon, un de ses meilleurs amis qui plus est. Au travers de ce baiser, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était désormais là pour lui.

"Je ne veux pas que tu embrasses James!" Déclara Remus alors que Sirius relâchait ses lèvres rougies par les baisers.

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Il n'y a que toi que je veux embrasser." Lui susurra Sirius au creux de l'oreille.

Il sentit Remus frissonner quand il commença à lui mordiller le lobe tout en passant sa main sous son haut pour caresser son ventre plat. La peau de Remus était si douce, il aimait la sentir sous ses doigts. Le lycanthrope haïssait son corps à cause de ses cicatrices mais Sirius trouvait que ça le rendait sexy et il avait hâte de les parcourir une à une de ses doigts et surtout de sa langue.

Il s'apprêtait à capturer de nouveau les fines lèvres de Remus quand le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre parvint à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête et vit son ami James.

"Désolé de vous déranger les tourtereaux mais j'ai besoin de la cape d'invisibilité." Se justifia t-il.

Sirius lui désigna de la tête la cape restée à terre à l'autre bout du dortoir et faisant fi de la présence de James repartit à l'exploration de la bouche de son petit ami qui à l'inverse était gêné mais se laissa complètement aller quand leurs lèvres furent scellées.

"Bon, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi!" Lança James. "Je vous laisse."

Sirius l'entendit à peine baragouiner quelque chose au sujet du manque de pudeur mais relâcha les lèvres de Remus et releva la tête vers James quand ce dernier toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence.

"Qu'est ce qu'on dit?" Demanda t-il, fixant les deux amoureux de l'embrassure de la porte.

"Merci James." Lancèrent en cœur Sirius et Remus alors que la porte se refermait sur un James hilare.

"Oui, merci James." Répéta Sirius et il reprit les lèvres de Remus pour un baiser des plus passionnés.

* * *

Sirius et Remus sont enfin ensemble. Ils sont trop mignons. Pas de lemon dans cette fic, je n'en écris pas.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite fic. Donnez moi votre avis.


End file.
